


Close enough to touch

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve knows how much Jared loves getting pegged by her, but it takes a lot of effort to keep going for as long as he'd like. Luckily she has an excellent solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close enough to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/67017.html?thread=21297865#t21297865)

The best thing about the large box on the table Jared thought, was the anticipation. He's never understood people who hate surprise parties, or who want to know what the present is before they get it, he'll go for the edge of anticipation, the mild creeping feeling of excitement, hell just the sense that this right here is Schrödinger's present. Of course that doesn't mean he's a saint, he shook his presents as a kid just like everybody else, but he never shook too hard, never slid his fingers under the packaging for a quick feel. And when it was finally Christmas day? To hell with ripping the wrapping paper off, you unpeeled it gently, kept the surprise factor high. So it wasn't too much of a hardship that the large package that arrived was addressed to Gen, and that before she went on a brief holiday to visit her parents she'd tapped him on the arm, and told him with her best 'don't fuck with me darling' glare, "don't you dare look."

 

He carried it into the bedroom for her (a little bit of literal present shaking,) sets it down on the floor, and wondered what on earth could be in it. They're not exactly vanilla in their sex life but they've never had heavy duty toys, or anything that comes in a box with 'this way up' stamped on the top. His mind went a little bit wild contemplating what might be in it, and even when he was in the kitchen or the living room watching TV, or in the shower (actually especially in the shower,) he wondered what it's contents were. Of course it could be something incredibly boring like a new bookcase, but remembering the look Gen gave him, he was pretty sure it wasn't.

 

The second evening Gen's away, he flips open the laptop, and thanks God for fast internet connections, because Gen's just logged onto Skype. He opens the cam, and hopes that tonight is going to take a turn for the better, especially if it takes a sharp left into cam-sex. The only thing more beautiful than fucking Gen in their shared bed, is watching her come apart on screen knowing that just his words can do that. She's fully dressed though, no smooth skin peeking out, not even a bra-strap showing. It's still damn good seeing her though, the naughty smile that haunts his dreams no matter how long they've been together all over her face, and he takes a moment to relish the fact that this beautiful woman is his wife.

 

They chat about almost nothing at all, she tells him about her sister's baby, that her dad hurt his back cleaning out the gutters, and they share a laugh when he tells her about the real life Looney Tunes incident he'd encountered that day- a dog running down the street with a link of sausages in his mouth, and a furious man pursuing him. When she bends down to pick up the pen she was fiddling with, he can't help sneaking a peek at the v of her shirt, and she catches him at it as she always does, gives him a raised eyebrow. "I'm at my parent's house Jared," she says, and something about that catches him on the raw. It's so reminiscent of high school fumbles, keeping quiet when your girlfriend's mother walked past the door, and something about that gets him going.

 

Gen gets it, like she always does, and her eyes go darker. "I can't do anything, that's not anything I want my family to hear," she says, and lets the silence extend for a moment. "But you can." They haven't done this that often, web-cams aren't exactly the most convenient way to get your rocks off, but he really really wants right now. It's stupid crazy how much he misses her given that she's been gone two days, and he nods, lies back further on the bed, lets the laptop slip down to his knees. He's only in his pyjamas anyway and Gen gives a firm nod. "Leave the top on," she says, no compromise in her voice because this gets them both hot- her directing the course of the action. He can already feel himself swelling under the pants, reacting to her words, going to tug them down until she raises her hand in negation. "Touch yourself through them," she says, and he does, lets his hand glide down and over the material, sensation dulled in a way, and sharpened at the same time, until he's fully hard, pressing against even the looseness of his pants, dick outlined by the stretch of the material, and he sees Gen bite at her lips unconsciously and her hand on the keyboard twitch like she wants nothing more than to join him.

 

He smiles at her a little breathlessly, keeps his mouth shut as he touches, until she tells him to slide down the pants just to mid-thigh to let her see, and the quietness of her voice is like an extra bolt of sexy when he realises she doesn't want anyone to hear. He's not completely sure why he finds it such a massive turn-on, her watching and unable to reciprocate. but he's kind of gotten used to finding more kinks when it comes to his relationship with Gen. He obliges, pulls them down, let's his dick spring free and settle against him. He's rock hard by now, wants nothing more than to touch himself like this, to get off hard and fast, but Gen has other plans. "Darling," she says, and her voice is sweet and low and fucking dirty. "Do me a favour?"

 

He nods, and she tells him to pull out the lube that they keep in a drawer beside the bed. He knows what's coming after that, there's only one reason they have lube- Gen gets wet enough on her own, and doesn't really enjoy anal as anything other than a super special birthday treat for Jared. The reason for that lube lies under the bed in a nondescript box, a specially made harness to fit around Gen's slim hips, and an artificial dick almost as big as his own, but in an unrealistic blue shade. They don't do it that often, it gets them both so excited that they need time to savour it, and Jared in particular likes to stretch it out for hours, which in its turn wears Gen out completely. He sometimes forgets that despite how strong she is, bodies have their limits, and slamming into him for hours can take its toll on her knees, and her hips. So they save it mostly for special occasions, or for when either of them really badly wants it.

 

They're almost out of the super slippery lube, and he makes a mental note to order some more online when he gets a chance. There's enough in the bottle though for tonight, for what they both want him to do. It's awkward at first, getting exactly the right angle, enough that Gen can see what he's doing to himself, but not so much that her screen is just his fingers pressing into his ass. When she finally nods and tells him the angle is just perfect he can barely wait. When Gen does this to him, she teases him like she's the master of doing, almost pets him, makes him moan before she finally relents and slides her tiny fingers in him all the way, enough to make him squirm and shiver back down, biting his lip to hold back the groans, desperate for the pressure and fullness of when she gives him more, three fingers twisting and pounding into him, like a precursor of what she plans to do to him all night long.

 

When he does it alone, it's faster because he might be a fan of delayed gratification when it comes to presents, but he can't keep to that when he's masturbating. He knows what Gen wants to see though, doesn't fuck in hard with two fingers right off the bat, even though he knows he can take them, just presses one finger up deep and close and sighs with the sensation. One hand has found its way idly to his dick, and he strokes himself firmly and slowly, wanting to draw this out. If only one of them can get off tonight, he wants to make it good enough for them both.

 

The first time they'd done this, he hadn't known what the hell he was doing, it was one of the things that they puzzled out between them, and when shitty talk show hosts talked about good marriage communication he liked to think it was something they were excellent at between them. It hadn't taken him long to see how much Gen got off on it, though if he thought about it, he hardly ever came as hard as when she teased him by masturbating herself, rubbing her fingers across her panties, until she was wet right through, sliding her fingers in, not letting him touch just letting him watch, as she came undone under her own hands- murmuring his name like a charm, until the moment she went silent and arched, head back, eyes closed, as though she couldn't take any more sensation. 

 

He presses in deeper, tries not to think too much about Gen fucking herself with her fingers or he's going to go right off the edge faster than he wants to. Then, when the second finger works its way in beside its fellow, he pushes deeper, brushes against his prostate, arches a little into his hand, encouraged by the hungry look on Gen's face, wants nothing more than to spill like this under her gaze. When he actually tunes into what he's saying, he can barely take it though, she's saying it so quietly, so clearly. "Fuck yourself Jared, make yourself moan. Get yourself ready for me coming home tomorrow, because you're going to need it." The promise of tomorrow has excitement tightening in his chest, and he speeds up jerking his dick until he can barely take the friction, watching her as she watches him, coming like that all over himself.

 

He knows she must be wet, must be aching under her panties, but when she's really turned on Gen gets loud, and no way is she going to get to it in her parent's house. She can bite back the noises if she has to, but from the look in her eyes she really really doesn't want to, He blows her a jokey kiss, and she smiles at him, tells him how much she can't wait 'til tomorrow. Jared can't wait either, and before they sign off, he remembers to ask her what's in the box.

 

Her smile turns naughty, and she raises her eyebrows at him. "I thought you were good with surprises," she drawls. "Just wait. It'll be worth it," and he has to be content with that.

 

The next day seems to go slower than any day has ever gone before. He gets lunch with a friend, and then later heads out for a couple of beers. Gen's not due home until six, and she'd told him not to get back until half past seven. He doesn't drink too much, alcohol deadens the sensations, numbs him a little to just how hot what they do is, and he doesn't want to do that. Towards the end he's on edge, desperate to get home, and at seven, he's out of the bar like a shot, driving back home, trying to force himself to go slow, and show some restraint. Gen's car is outside the house and he almost dashes up the path.

 

When he gets inside, he finds himself with an armful of eager Gen, reaching up on her tiptoes to pull his mouth down to hers, knows that however much he wants this, she's probably keyed up even higher than he is. He kisses her hard, a welcome home kiss and a get ready kiss all in one. She's eaten already, he can see the abandoned plastic microwave box on the side in the kitchen, a half glass of wine beside it. She steps back, and Jared restrains from pulling her towards him for another kiss. When they're playing like this, that's not what happens. He likes being made to wait, for her to tell him what to do. It's nothing much, she doesn't dress up special for this (they'd tried thigh-high leather boots once, and ended up giggling at the look,) but all he needs is that look on her face, focused and intent on making them both happy and getting them both off optimally, and he's a goner.

 

She looks gorgeous tonight anyway, freshly showered, hair partially dried, falling around her, favourite little black dress, high heels that she's had for years especially for times like this, and she twirls, lets him look his fill, arms held out from her sides. "Shower," she says, and there's a wicked look in her eyes. "And Jared? Don't go into the bedroom, use the guest bathroom instead."

 

He doesn't question her, just heads upstairs, and has the quickest shower he can possibly manage and still be thoroughly clean. He's half hard under the warm water, but he doesn't touch himself more than the necessary. That's for tonight. When he comes out he wraps a towel around himself, dries his hair a little, then saunters back downstairs. It's all part of the build up he knows, but he still can't repress a shiver of excitement at the dimmed lights, and how Gen watches him approach, like she wants to touch him as much as he wants to touch her. 

 

When she steps towards him, his hands go like clockwork to her hair, tangle in the half-damp strands, and she lets him do it, then looks at him steadily. "Hands up," she says, and he obediently raises them above his head, clasps them together to hold them there, leans back against the wall, minimising his height as much as he can, until she pushes his hips straight, makes him stand up as tall as he is, smirks at him, as she puts her hand around his neck, pulls him down as she kisses him hard, tongue curling possessively into his mouth, lithe body pressed up against him, and all he wants to do is pull her closer, give her more, but Gen's plenty capable of taking exactly what she wants. He holds his wrists so hard, he's sure he's marking them as she slides back down to his neck, hot breath playing over his skin, tiny threat of teeth against him, and his heart is beating faster than he thought possible. It's rare they do this, but when they do it's so good.

 

When she takes him by the wrist leads him upstairs, he goes with her easily, lets her lead him into the guest bedroom. He's puzzled but doesn't question it, sees the towels spread neatly on the stripped down bed, feels the excitement thrumming through him when he sees Gen's harness and dildo, and a fresh bottle of lube lying there in a regimented line. His cock jerks under the tightly knotted towel, and Gen spares him a glance and a secret smile, worms her clever fingers under the waist of it and strips it from him, pushes him towards the bed. He goes willingly, not sure at that second what he wants the most- Gen to kiss him or to fuck him so hard he can't remember his name. Her hands are firm and cool on his chest, exerting enough pressure that he stays exactly where she puts him, and he knows enough to curl his hands above his head again, allowing her to do precisely what she wants.

 

She smoothes her hands down him, lingering on his hips, crawls onto the bed and pulls the dress over her head. Underneath she's all function, black bra and panties, smooth against her skin, and he wants so badly to touch her, but she knows that because he always wants to touch her

 

When her weight settles on his thighs, he can’t help bucking upwards, and her hand presses him down again, firmer this time, and she shimmies up him, traces her fingers over his lips, and yes that smile is _wicked._ Without any words she hooks her fingers in her panties, tugs them down, and Jesus she’s so wet Jared can almost taste it, almost feel it on his tongue, and he lets out an involuntary moan. It takes some real athleticism for her to get them off without incident and without leaving her perch (luckily she’d kicked off the shoes on entering the room), but Jared appreciates every moment of the view, and when she leans forward and braces herself against the wall, and prepares to ride his face, it’s like Christmas come early.

 

He loves it when Gen does this, holds herself up with her strength, lets him eat her out to her heart’s content, until she’s so wet he can’t feel or imagine anything else. The only thing that could make this better is if he had the use of his hands, could spread her open just the way she likes, tongue her clit, slide wet fingers in, until she clenches against him so hot and tight, like nothing he’s ever felt before. But this is damn good as it, and Gen helps, spreads her legs properly, and rides his tongue, takes what she wants from him, and he’s helplessly hopelessly hard from this, can imagine what she’s feeling because she’s done it to him, reads her body and reacts to it, faster when she wants faster, slower when she grips his hair, until she’s coming with a hot sigh, and he can feel it, feel _her,_ hopes that she’ll go for a second  
round, aches with the sheer need to be touched.

 

He licks at her deep and hard, and she kneels back up, thighs wet with her slick and his saliva, eyes wide and dark, as she fumbles for the goods she’s left on the side of the bed, nudges him, rolls him over, until he’s pressing against the sheet with a dick that needs so badly to be touched it’s unreal, while she tucks a pillow under his hips, and he can hear her uncap the lube and fuck any slow teasing, they both need this hard and fast and now. There’s no preamble, two fingers right in, and he arches back onto them, pushes back hard, and then there’s another one pressing in and it feels ridiculously good. He’s never actually come just from being fingerfucked, but he sort of feels like there’s a first time for everything.

 

She slips a third finger in, squirts more lube on, dries her hand on the towel as she hastily straps on the harness and fits in the dildo, and then with main strength tugs Jared up against her, hand slipping round his waist and pulling until he’s up on his knees, arms folded underneath him.

 

The first thrust is long and slow and uninterrupted, she doesn’t stop ‘til she’s bottomed out inside him, her thighs warm and close against his, the press of the dildo unforgiving in him, and it drives him crazy. He finds it hard to come just from this unless his prostate is targeted repeatedly, mostly it keeps him on a peak of excitement that he rarely gets from anything else, but which rarely pushes him right over. He can go for an hour like this at least, the slow inexorable slide in and out, stretching him open, holding him like that exposed and vulnerable, Gen inside him as close as she can get, pressing in so deep, pulling out, then slamming back in. She’s so good at it, knows how much he loves it, breaking apart under her, needing everything she can give him, every inch until he aches and burns so good and never wants it to end.

 

Her hands are firm on his back, before they slide down to his hips, petting him almost, digging into the muscles, an extra layer of closeness. She pulls him back against her when she slams up close, and he cries out at the sensation, how much it makes him feel, and her hands tighten on him as she thrusts again and again. He doesn’t know much time it is until she starts slowing down, he exists in an almost blissful haze of feeling. He winces as she slows and almost stops, his main regret being that it has to end, but knowing Gen’s probably tired from travelling, worn out even. He’s not prepared for how fast she pulls out though, leaving him so empty it almost hurts, tells him to stand and follow her.

 

His ass aches already, his dick’s so hard it’s leaking steadily, but he follows her numbly on unsteady legs, as she leads them to _their_ bedroom, throws upon the door and shows him the piece de resistance of their evening. He can’t figure out what it is at first, and then when Gen fixes the dildo on he gets it, and almost comes just from the thought. _Constant stimulation,_ and Gen’s kissing him so slow and deep he feels like he could faint just from that, the way her hands feel on him, the fact that she’s still wearing her bra, a little scratchy against his skin. She guides him down to the floor, and he can feel the weariness in her legs as well as his, as she arranges him ass-up, so wet and spread from being fucked by her already tonight, cock almost hurting from not having come yet, sandwiched between him and the pillows. Then after a little adjustment with the dildo and the angle, she shows him a small control in her hand, palms his face, and kisses him again, bent right down low, such a difference to usual, her having to bend to reach his face. “If it gets too much,” she says,” say stop.” She doesn’t need to say it, he knows already, but she gets that sometimes he needs it said out loud, and especially when it’s something like this, when if it works like it’s advertised then he’s going to be torn apart, wrung out and fucked relentlessly to a level they’ve not yet managed between them, only grazed at the edges of.

 

Their box by the bed is open, and she sees him glance at it. “Do you want some help?” she says, and he knows what she means. They’d bought a cockring at some point, but it never really did much for Jared and even less for Gen so it hadn’t been used after the first time. He considers it and then shakes his head. Not tonight.

 

She nods, and flicks on the machine, holds his shoulders steady as the dildo pushes inexorably in, and he can’t decide if this one of the most awesome things he’s ever felt, or one of the weirdest. It kind of falls somewhere between the two, and he can’t believe this is happening, his gorgeous wife is holding him in place so a machine can take him apart, turn him inside out, fuck him until he can’t take it anymore, a metal machine that won’t stop or tire, or ever cease, that can’t know the effect it has on him. He moans softly, and Gen lets go of him, flips up the switch in her hand, and the dildo is moving faster, pounding into him now, and he’s rocking back on every second stroke to meet it, biting his lip so hard, desperate for this, desperate to come, eyes squeezed shut, world narrowed down to the solid relentless pounding between his legs.

 

When he finally opens his eyes, Gen is leaning back, squeezing her breasts through her bra, not too hard just enough to rub the lace against herself, and he is overwhelmed, almost can’t bear the lust that runs through him, when her hand dips down lower, and she rubs slowly, teasingly over her clit, still wet from before, still wet from his tongue, small circles, dipping a finger into herself, then retreating like she’s still sensitive to the touch, and he looks at her with desperation in his eyes, speaks for almost the first time tonight. “Please,” he says, and it’s almost torn out of him, from a throat so raw he must’ve been moaning more than he thought. She knows what he needs, wants it as well, shuffles forward, then lies back and opens her legs, lets him bend his head to her and go down on her once more, the dildo shuffling him millimetres forward each time, enough that she can feel the vibrations through him. He loses himself in it, in the abstract, intense pleasure of this, hands allowed to touch now, gripping her thighs, and when he moves just right, gets right down into her touching deep until she moans as well, the machine hits his prostate, rocketing sparks through him and he lets out a small sound, making Gen shiver against his face as well., squeeze her thighs around him, and come with a shout for the second time.

 

The orgasm he can feel building up in himself, feels different from any he’s ever had before, a long intense pulse of feeling, crowding down his spine, making him tremble and shudder in it’s grip, Gen must have flicked up a couple of degrees without him even knowing it, because it’s so hard and fast he can barely stay still, and when he touches his cock he can feel how wet he is, how much pre-come he’s produced, touches himself hastily, stroking up and down, clenching his teeth against the whole body feeling that’s overwhelming him, comes with a shout of his own, and almost blacks out. 

 

The pleasure is rolling through him, a liquid slide of warmth and he can hardly take it, so over-sensitized and raw that he falls forward, and Gen’s there instantly, flicking the machine off, sliding the dildo out of him, and he doesn’t even know what he wants, his body a mass of conflicting signals, he just needs to be close to her for a moment, but he rebels at the thought of anybody touching him while he’s sparking like this. She solves the problem, doesn’t pull him close, just strokes his hair back from his face, hides her head on his shoulder for a moment, and after a few moments he thinks he can deal with it all. He slides his arms around her, tugs her in as close as they can get, closer he thinks than they were even when she had her strapon up his ass, and they come down together. 

 

They’re both too exhausted, too tired to even drag themselves off the floor and into the bed, which though only a few feet away seems insurmountably high. Jared aches all over, his ass actively hurts, and he can’t imagine feeling better than this, lying on the floor, thanking his lucky stars they’d opted for the deep pile carpet, and that Gen had thought to put down a sheet. Not that that was going to help with some of what they’d done. Gen is curled up under his arm, facing him, and he squeezes her close, can’t believe how lucky he’s got. 

 

Finally he stands, scoops her up the way he only ever does when she’s too tired to complain, and lays her on the bed. He contemplates a shower, knows he really should do, but brushes the thought away and crawls in beside her, feels her warmth against him, and finally closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
